Keely Northman Season 6
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: Keely Northman and Jessica Hamby are back! But how will the two baby Vampires deal with Billith, a Fae vampire and a vampire camp?
1. Chapter 1

Keely ran into the elevator as Eric and Sookie followed behind and she quickly closed the elevator doors and looked up at her maker.

"You ok?" he asked her and she nodded, terrified out of her mind.

"Good" he said softly and they all jumped and she heard Sookie gasp when the elevator rattled and then stopped, the lights going out.

"The powers shut down. Fuck" he said and she looked around.

"Can we get through the elevator shaft?" Sookie asked and she looked up and then paused when the strange, weird light blasted from Sookie's hand.

"Handy" Eric commented, dryly before he reached up and pulled away the ceiling.

"No!" Sookie cried.

"It's sealed shut" Eric told them and she watched him start punching at the second ceiling. They managed to get out and she ran for the nearest car and jumped into the front of the SUV, forcing Sookie to get into the back. They squealed to a halt in front of Pam, Jessica, Jason Stackhouse, Tara and some unfamiliar brunette.

"It's time we ditch this party" Eric commented and they all got in and Keely looked at her best friend and sister, Jessica.

"Bill?" she asked and Keely shook her head, sadly and then glanced at Eric and saw him looking at her. They heard a howl and Eric speed away from the building.

"Eric, stop" said the unfamiliar brunette and he turned the car and she almost screamed when she saw Bill, still naked and covered in blood, walking out of the building as it began to explode.

"Hey, what the…" Jessica began.

"Is that Bill?" Jessica asked.

"Not anymore" Sookie replied.

"Let's get the fuck outta here" she said and Eric drove off.

"Fucking go!" Jason yelled.

"I don't think he's following us" Tara's voice said as they speed down the highway.

"Unless he's flying over our heads like a naked evil superman" Jason mused.

"I think if Bill or whatever that was wanted to kill us, we'd be dead already" she replied.

"Yeah, she's right. He let us get away" Eric agreed.

"For now, maybe. But if Bill's been reborn in Lilith's image…." The unknown brunette began.

"We don't know that" Eric replied, sharply and she frowned.

"We don't know what he is" he added and Keely ignored the radio and turned in her seat to look a Jessica, who had been silent since they got away from Bill.

"As of this moment I am instituting a state-wide vampire curfew. All vampires are to remain indoors or underground after sundown. Furthermore, I am enforcing Executive Order 846 of the Louisiana State Constitution. We are closing down all vampire-run businesses" the man over the news, Governor Burrell, said and she looked at Eric and he glanced at her and she saw the anger on his face.

"That is why I say to any of you who have the financial and legal means to do it buy a gun. Buy as many as you can. Stock up in wooden bullets. This is still America. You have the right to defend yourselves and the people you love" the man said and she sighed.

"About damn time somebody did something about y'all" Jason said.

"Shut up, Jason" Sookie and Tara both snapped. Keely tuned out the argument and the talk between Eric, Pam and the unknown brunette and looked back at Jess. She gasped when the car skidded and she looked at Eric.

"Nora and I need to talk, privately" he said and she looked at him and then he leaned over, kissed her lips and got out and she got out and stood with Jessica, concerned.

"…destroy her" she heard Nora finish.

"Destroy her? You mean you wonna kill Bill" Jessica said and they all looked at her and Keely gasped when her friend ran off and she looked at Eric and then went after Jessica. She found her on the sand, putting water on her face, no doubt to wash off tears.

"Jess, listen to me. You didn't see him. He didn't look or act like Bill" she said softly.

"Do you still love Bill?" Jessica asked and it was then that Keely saw Sookie.

"Bill was my first…everything. Loving him is just in my blood now" Sookie replied.

"Mine too" Jessica agreed and then looked at her and they got up, held hands and walked over to sit on the rocks with Sookie.

"I'm afraid of him" Jessica admitted.

"We are too" she said softly and Sookie nodded.

"I watched him die, sweetie. And then I watched him turn into… something else. Whatever that thing is, it's not Bill" Keely explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Jessica sniffled.

"I think we…I think we have to let him go" Sookie said and Keely saw the blonde's tears.

"But if Bill's gone, then I'm completely alone" Jessica said and Keely paused.

"What about me? Jess, we've been through all of this together. You are never going to be alone, not when I'm here, I promise. We're sisters, remember" she said softly and Jessica looked at her and they silently held hands and leaned against each other. They got up and went back and gasped when they saw Jason holding a gun to the unknown brunette's chest.

"Bloody hell" she commented.

"What are you doing?" Sookie demanded.

"Stay" Jason ordered them and they paused.

"Apparently our siblings don't get along" Eric commented and she gaped.

"Siblings? You mean she's…" she began and he looked at her.

"My little sister" he said and she looked at him then at Jessica and shrugged.

"Auntie Nora" she smirked and Jessica gave her a small grin.

"The only reason yours is still alive is out of courtesy to you" Eric added to Sookie.

"Put the gun down right now" Sookie ordered Jason.

"Listen to your sister" Tara said as she and Pam appeared.

"This ain't none of your business, fanger" Jason snapped.

"What'd you just call me Jason Stackhouse?" Tara snapped.

"He's out of his mind. He doesn't know what he's saying" Jessica defended him.

"Like hell I don't" Jason snapped and Keely paused when he moved closer to her 'aunt'. She listened to the intense argument between brother and sister and then looked at Jessica after Jason ran off and she gasped.

"Jess?" she gasped.

"It's Bill, he's summoning me" Jessica told her, fear in her eyes and Keely raced to her side as Jessica turned and began walking away.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know but my body sure does. Maybe if he's pulling me, he's still Bill" Jessica mused to her.

"Will somebody please stop her?" Sookie asked and Keely paused when Eric appeared in front of her and Jessica and she jumped when Jessica began bawking before she puked blood all over her maker.

"Lovely" he commented.

"I'm sorry" Jessica whimpered.

"What's happening to her? Is this normal?" she asked him, fearfully.

"Never seen anything like it" Eric admitted and she gasped when Jessica collapsed to the ground.

"Stop it please, Keely" Jessica whimpered and Keely knelt beside her, feeling awful and helpless.

"Honey, it's been swell knowing you. Good luck" Pam commented.

"Shut up Pam" she snarled, angrily as she tried to help her best friend and sister since birth. She whimpered when Jessica screamed and Eric looked at them.

"Bill, stop!" Jessica begged.

"Feels like his fist is squeezing my heart. Holy fuck! Help me!" she screamed and Keely looked up at her maker.

"We have to take her to him, now" she said and he looked at her.

"Whatever Bilith is, he's not worth dying for" Pam told her.

"Keely please, I can't take much more" Jessica begged as she tried to crawl past Eric.

"I'm taking her to Bill with or without you" she said, firmly, standing up and he looked at her.

"No" he refused and she glared at him.

"She is my sister and she was well before you turned me. I will choose her every time so move" she snarled and he looked at her then slowly stepped aside. She helped Jess stand and they hurried to the SUV. She got in, started the car then paused when Sookie jumped into the back and nodded to them and she turned and sped off, headed to Bill's home. They pulled up and she looked at Jessica and Sookie and they nodded so they got out and headed to the other side to help Jessica.

"Okay, wait a second, Jess" she said and helped her sister into the house, following the bloody footprints through the house. They walked through, decided that Keely would go first and then gasped when they saw the pile of red dust on one of the bedroom floors.

"Is he dead?" Sookie whispered.

"Jess" Keely gasped when Jessica fell to her knees and pointed out to the balcony and they nodded and slowly, walked out, raising the stakes that Sookie had made. She tuned and paused when she saw Bill, looking like himself again, sitting in a chair, calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay where you are" Sookie demanded.

"I just wonna talk" Bill said and Keely stood holding hands with Jessica, feeling the redhead, shaking. She gasped when suddenly Bill held Eric to the column of the balcony by his neck, keeping the stake from his heart. Keely ran forwards and drove her stake through Bill, to protect Eric and they all froze when he didn't explode. She let the stake go as Bill stuttered, letting Eric go and looking down at the stake. He looked at her as she moved back and stood with Jessica and Sookie. She watched Bill pull the stake out before he looked at her.

"Now can we talk?" he asked and she gulped and saw Nora stand.

"I brought you here tonight so you could see for yourselves. I am no monster. I do not wish any of you harm…" he began.

"After what you did to Jess, I find that hard to believe" she snapped and he looked at her.

"I will speak with you and Jessica separately" he said and she blinked at him and glanced at a frowning Eric.

"…if you force me to defence myself again, you will be sorry" Bill warned as he looked at them.

"What are you?" Sookie whispered.

"Are you Lilith?" Nora asked.

"I am Bill Compton. Though, clearly, I am something more. I see that now" he said and Keely looked at him as he looked directly at her.

"I see everything so differently now" he said and then looked at Sookie.

"The fear in your eyes. I know I put that there" he said, walking towards Jessica and Keely took a protective step in front of her sister as Jessica gripped her hand.

"But I promise you, both of you, the man who did that to you has gone" he said and she knew he'd added her into his promise because he knew she wouldn't leave Jessica.

"That's right. Bill Compton is gone" Sookie agreed and Keely and Jessica glanced at each other.

"He died. I felt it. So whatever the hell you are, if you really mean us no harm then prove it. Stay away from Jessica, from all of us" Sookie said and Keely saw Jessica's sad face.

"Leave Bon Temps tonight and never come back" Sookie added.

"No" Jessica said and Keely looked at her and as everyone looked at Jessica.

"Bill is staying and so am I" Jessica said, letting go of her hand and walking towards Bill.

"You are the ones that should leave" Jessica said.

"Jessica, I'm not leaving…" Sookie began as Keely frowned. She trusted Jessica with her life and if she trusted Bill, then so did she. She glanced at Eric and saw him looking at her.

"…is not Bill" Sookie said.

"You don't know that. You can't know that. None of you know anything. All you wonna do is kill and ask questions later. You told me you loved him. I want you to get out" Jessica snapped at Sookie , drawing her fangs as did Nora and Eric and Keely looked at them and then glanced at Bill as he looked back at her.

"Please, don't…" Sookie began and went to take Jessica's hand when the girl hit her away.

"I said get out!" she shouted.

"All of you" Jessica said and Eric, Nora and Sookie looked at her as Keely, stood silently and thoughtfully.

"You heard her, get out" Bill ordered, looking at Eric. She felt the house shake as Eric went to led her out and she felt a hand on her arm and saw it was Jessica.

"I didn't mean you" she said softly and Keely looked at her.

"Baby, let's go" Eric said and she saw it was just him and she looked at him then Jessica.

"Jess trusts Bill, so do I" she said softly and he looked at her.

"But he'll…" he began.

"I wish Keely no harm, she is my progeny's sister. She will be as protected with me as Jessica would be" Bill snapped and Keely watched Eric glare at Bill, look at her then leave and she looked at Jessica and they hug her.

"You promise me, we'll be ok?" she asked him and Bill looked at her.

"Yes, I promise" he said and she nodded and then followed Jessica inside to sleep before the sun rose. They got changed and Jessica showed her to one of the guest rooms and she paused before she could turn off the light when someone knocked.

"Jess? Is that you?" she asked.

"No, it's me, may I come in?" Bill's voice asked.

"I found a Tru Blood in the pantry. I spilt it between you and Jess, thought you might be hungry" he called back and she looked at the door.

"I'm really more of a real blood kind of girl but come in" she called and he walked in, looking different but still like Bill.

"Here" he said and she took it and drank it and then glanced at him.

"Feel better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Tastes a lot better when you know it's the last almost" she said and he looked at her and nodded.

"Most rare things are the best" he agreed and she looked at him.

"I don't understand. I watched you explode and then you were naked and covered with blood. You weren't you…you were something else. I saw what you did to Jess; she was in so much pain. What…what happened to you?" she asked and he sighed.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened to me or what I am. I need Jess and she needs you. You're sisters, I saw that when we were in that yard when me and Eric turned Jessica and yourself. I knew she didn't mean you when she suggested the others leave. She always talks directly to you when she talks, she would have said your name and asked you to leave if she had. I know that there's a bond there that might even be stronger than mine and Jessica's bond or yours and Eric's" he said and she looked at him.

"So you want me to stay here, to support Jess?" she asked and he looked at her.

"And me" he said and she frowned.

"What can I do? You aren't my maker, we hated each other really until last night" she said and he looked at her.

"And last night you understood me better than any other before. You were trapped in a life you didn't want, forced to agree with things you didn't agree with. That's how I feel and now I have a whole lot of other things that I don't understand. I need you and Jessica to stay and keep me honest, keep me in control of myself. When you staked me to protect Eric before, I knew you would help me. You won't put up with shit, just like Eric won't. I created Jessica, she will be loyal to me and look out for me but you will be straight with me, tell me when I'm being a bastard" he said and she smirked.

"Frequently" she replied and he nodded. She felt the tingles and moaned softly and then saw heat in his eyes and paused.

"I heard your comment to Eric" he said and she looked at him.

"Well I never said you were ugly, just too…straight boring for me" she said and he grinned.

"I am not boring now" he said and she smirked.

"No" she agreed and looked at him.

"This is your room, isn't it" she said and he looked at her.

"How did you…" he began and she pointed to the fireplace, to the old pictures she'd been looking at.

"Yes" he said and she looked at him.

"I can go and share with Jess" she offered and he gave her a soft smile.

"It's alright. I don't think I will be getting much sleep tonight. Sleep, the sun is rising" he said and she nodded.

"Good night Bill" she said softly, settling down into the large bed.

"Goodnight Keely" he said and she closed her eyes, heard him turn off the light and then heard him leave and walk down the stairs as she gave into the tingles. Keely sat up, vampire speed, when she heard Bill yelling. She and Jessica meet on the stairs as they raced to the office where they saw a very distressed Bill with blood all over his cheeks.

"Bill! Bill?" Jessica asked as he looked at him in panic and horror.

"I can feel them. I can feel all of them, all of their pain. All of the vampires" he ranted, loudly.

"Focus. I need you to help me. I don't know how to help you" Jessica pleaded.

"They're whipping her with chains, she can't get away" Bill said and she and Jessica shared a confused and worried look.

"Bill, I don't understand" Jessica said.

"And there's another one. And they've trapped him" he whimpered.

"Trapped who?" Keely asked, trying to get the man to focus.

"He's gonna burn" Bill whispered and she gaped as did Jessica.

"They're dragging him behind a truck" he said and she frowned at the sudden change.

"They're laughing" he said then turned to look at them.

"Where?" Jessica asked.

"On a road. And I can't help them!" he cried and she and Jessica grabbed him as he stared with his mouth and eyes open in horror.

"No. Oh, no, no, no! Bill, what the fuck? Bill" Jessica panicked as he dropped to his knees and they went with him.

"Bill?" Keely asked when they managed to get him into a chair but he just sat there, unresponsive.

"Bill, I need you to come back to me. Bill! Bill, wake up! Bill?" Jessica ranted as Keely looked at them, confused and scared. Keely sat on the edge of the desk, looking at Bill as Jessica paced. He hadn't blinked or moved in 15 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bill! Snap out of it" Jessica said and Keely paused when Jessica slapped him.

"I got you some food, ok. Maybe you're hungry. That's maybe why you're like this. I have no fucking idea" Jessica said and then Keely heard the doorbell.

"It's open" Keely called and heard the door call and scented a woman's perfume.

"Hello?" the woman called.

"Can you close the door, please?" Jessica called.

"You stay, I'll go" Keely said and raced to the foyer and saw the woman in a bold red dress.

"You're Keely, from Fangtasia" the woman said and Keely rolled her eyes.

"My name's Veronica" the woman carried on.

"We don't get too many daytime calls. Nice digs" she commented.

"Thanks" she said.

"You nervous sugar-pie? You shouldn't be. Girls gotta eat, right? $50 for a bite to the wrist, $75 for the neck and $150 for bites in other places" she said and Keely raised an eyebrow at the woman trying to sound sexy.

"You're not for me, you're for him" Keely said, bringing the woman into the room as Jessica stood up.

"What's wrong with him?" Veronica asked.

"We don't know. That's why we called you. I thought maybe he was hungry" Jessica explained, nervously.

"Hey, Mister, you alright?" Veronica asked.

"He had some kinda episode and then he just… Hey Bill? This nice lady's here to feed you. You Hungry?" Jessica said, softly.

"Hey there, handsome. You're not feeling that well? I bet I can make you feel better" she purred and Keely and Jessica turned to leave the room.

"I'm sorry but er…it looks like your friend's out of commission. You know, there's a $50 minimum for me dragging my ass all the way out here" she said and Jessica nodded. Keely and Jessica both gasped when she began to move and crack and both watched, unable to look away, as Veronica moved back in a very odd, grotesque way, back to where Bill was sitting.

"Oh god. Oh God, Oh God, Bill" she and Jessica began whimpering. Keely and Jessica screamed when the blood began to shoot straight from Veronica's mouth into Bill's.

"Bill, what are you doing?!" Jessica screamed as they both whimpered, clinging hands.

"Oh God" they both whimpered and then sunk to the floor, still clutching hands.

"Maybe we should call Eric?" she suggested and Jessica shrugged. Keely pulled out her phone and then sighed when Eric's phone went into voicemail.

"So much for that" she said and Jessica sighed.

"What is going on? Fuck" Jessica said and Keely nodded and they hugged tightly and silently, ignoring the woman's mangled body on the ground. A while later they re-entered the house, having buried Veronica and noticed that Bill hadn't moved. They stood the shovels against the wall and Keely looked at Jessica.

"I'm gonna go and check in at Fangtasia" she said, softly and Jessica nodded. Keely walked out of the house and then raced to Fangtasia and saw Pam and Tara sitting at the bar.

"Is that fresh?" she asked and Pam looked at her and then held out the milk carton.

"Thanks" she said and took a sip.

"How are Jessica and Bill?" Pam asked and she sighed.

"Messed up" she said, shaking her head.

"Where's Eric?" she asked.

"No idea, he went out" Pam said and Keely nodded.

"I'm gonna go get what's left of my things and go back to Jess and Bill" she said and went to her room and threw clothes into a bag and then grabbed her hair products and then headed back to the main bar.

Jessica looked at her maker as they moved around the desk.

"You said they're all gonna burn. Who Bill? Who is going to burn?" she asked.

"Vampires. Man, many of them" he replied.

"Where is this happening?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied and she moved around the desk as he moved away.

"Do you know who's…" she began.

"I don't know. I have to stop it. I have to save them. Lilith came to me" he replied.

"But it's in the future. What you've seen will happen. She can't possibly expect…" she began.

"Damn it, I have to" he yelled and she jumped.

"Bill" she whispered and he looked at her.

"You were there too, Jess. Burning in the sun" he admitted and she stilled.

"You were one of them. I don't know why or how or when. But I saw it" he explained as she moved back to one of the two arm chairs.

"You, Keely, Eric, Pam and Tara" he said and she looked at him.

"True Deaths?" she whispered.

"So help me, I will not lose you Jess" he said firmly, gripping the back of her head.

"I can't lose Keely" she whispered and he nodded.

"I will stop this" he said and she sniffled and nodded as he hugged her.

Keely looked at the door when it opened and Eric walked in with a brunette.

"Where's Nora?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Out" Pam replied.

"Out where?" he asked.

"I didn't ask because I didn't give a shit. Who the fuck is she?" Pam asked.

"Pam, Keely, Tara, I'd like you to meet Willa Burrell" Eric replied and Keely gaped at him.

"You kidnapped the Governor's daughter?" she demanded as she looked at him.

"Oh hell no. No, you motherfucking didn't" Tara commented.

"She has information that I need" Eric replied, calmly.

"At least she better" he hissed, pulling the terrified brunette to him as she whimpered, slightly.

"I will tell you everything I know, I swear" she nodded.

"Promise me you are going to kill her" Pam commented and Keely frowned at her sister.

"Fuck Pam, what does he have to kill her for? All he's gotta do is glamour her 'none of this shit happened, business and send her home" Tara said and Keely watched Eric walk the girl over to a table and sit her down as Pam and Tara argued.

"Ladies, the Governor and his security won't be far behind us. I want you to pack up anything you feel nostalgic about before we leave Fangtasia for good" Eric said and Keely and Pam paused.

"Pam, you just gonna roll over like that?" Tara asked.

"Not for her daddy or anyone" Pam replied.

"Now!" Eric roared.

"Come on" Pam said and left with Tara and Keely looked at Eric, her bags at her feet.

"Leaving me, beautiful?" Eric purred at her and she looked at him.

"Jess still needs me" she replied and looked at him when he took her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine. Bill won't hurt us" she said, shaking her head.

"He won't hurt Jessica. You are not his" he said and she smiled softly.

"I know but I really don't think he'll hurt me, even if only for Jess" she said and he sighed nad nodded and she smiled mentally when he kissed her lips.

"I never did punish you for getting yourself locked up in the Authority" he commented.

"Well I killed Rosalyn's progeny…well technically Tara did but close enough" she shrugged and he frowned.

"Why did she kill him?" he asked and she sighed.

"Nothing" she lied.

"Why Keely" he said and she looked at his warning face and sighed.

"Let's just say he took a shine to me" she said and he scowled.

"He touched you?" he asked and she paused.

"Well…" she said and then grabbed his hand, seeing his furious face.

"What did he do to you?" he growled.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'm fine and he's dead" she said.

"What did he do?" he growled and she shook her head.

"I'm not telling you because it doesn't matter. I am fine and he's goo" she said and he glared at her.

"What?" he hissed and she sighed.

"He took my blood ok" she admitted only telling him half the truth.

"A lot?" he asked and she just nodded and then tried to calm him by kissing him, feeling his arm around her waist, tighten.

"I'm here, I'm yours and I'm fine" she whispered and saw him calm down slightly before he kissed her again, hungrily before she looked at the human.

"What information does she have?" she asked and he smiled.

"Important information" he said and she rolled her eyes and walked back to the bar, ignoring his grope of her ass. She stood at the bar, drinking the last of the blood from the carton, figuring Eric could drink from the human if he got that hungry. Then began watching Eric interrogate the human girl, Willa.

"We're finished packing up. Everything her father didn't steal or destroy fits in this box" Pam drawled and Keely stood straight and looked at Pam and Tara as Eric stood.

"It's just a bar, Pam" Eric said and Keely looked at him.

"Not even you believe that" Keely commented and he looked at her and then over at the three 'thrones' on the platform.

"She tell you everything she knew?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, she was very forthcoming" Eric nodded.

"Mm" Pam shrugged.

"Let's go. You're coming with us" Eric said and Keely paused.

"Come on. Now you're taking her with?" Pam asked.

"Oh, Goddamn it" Tara commented and Keely picked up her bags and walked to the door of the bar.

"I beg you, cut off her head and rest it on her stomach and when the Governor storms in here again, he'll have that lovely image seared in his memory forever" Pam said and Keely glared.

"Either do that or what my prude baby sister is suggesting, but don't bring her with" Pam said and Keely sighed.

"None of this is ours anymore. Burrell already took it and we have nothing to negotiate with, we have nothing to fight him with. All we have is her" he said and Keely watched him take a piece of duct tape from the box.

"The girl lives" he said.

"Thank you" Willa managed to say before he taped her mouth.

"The world is changing, Pam. We have to change with it" he said and Keely shared a look with Tara.

"You're not coming?" Pam asked and Keely shook her head as Tara and Eric turned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she smiled softly.

"I told you, Jess still needs me. We don't know what's going on with Bill but she's my best friend, I can't just leave her alone in this. It's too big for just one person. I have to help her…and Bill" she said and Eric pushed Willa to Pam and walked over to her.

"I can't keep you safe if you aren't with me" he said and she smiled softly.

"I'll be fine, Bill won't hurt me and I can take care of myself. I'll be ok" she said and he sighed and she kissed him back when he captured her lips.

"Be careful" he muttered and she smiled softly.

"You too…all of you" she said, glancing at Pam and Tara.

"I love you" she whispered and Eric smiled.

"I love you too" he said and kissed her again then she raced back to Jessica and Bill's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica stood with Keely in the living room and both gasped when Bill went up in flames.

"Jess!" he yelled as they ran to the door and Keely grabbed a heavy, thick woollen blanket. He stumbled in and Keely threw the blanket over him, pulling him into the house as Jessica closed the door and looked at her maker as he smoked.

"Oh God" she whimpered as she and Keely knelt on the ground, beside him.

"I don't understand" Bill groaned and Jessica whimpered at the sight of the burns on his body as Keely gasped.

"I don't understand" he whimpered.

"It's ok. Oh, God, it's ok. You're gonna be ok" Jessica whimpered as she looked at a horrified Keely.

Eric lay in Ginger's coffin, after arriving at the woman's house with Willa, Pam and Tara.

"Mister" asked Willa in a soft voice.

"I'm a vampire. I'm meant to be dead during the day" he replied calmly and lowly.

"I thought you might wonna talk or something" she said softly.

"No" he said bluntly.

"Thank you" he added.

"Put your tape back on" he instructed, keeping his eyes closed.

"I can tell you more about my dad. You know how last term it was reported that he had the affair with a vampire and that's why my mom left. It was actually the other way around. She had the affair with a vampire" she said and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Really?" he asked and turned to look at her with a smirk. Looking at her, she looked quite a lot like Keely with her dark eyes and dark hair.

"He owns a bar out in Hollywood, kinda like yours" she said softly.

"There's only one Fangtasia Faith" he corrected, firmly.

"Totally, of course" she agreed with a smile, licking her lips slightly.

"Anyway, I really wanted to move out to California to live with them with Willa but our dad had his lieutenant Governor squash her petition plans and I didn't know any of this until…" she explained.

"Is this your way or trying to convince me that you don't have a problem with vampires? That you're open-minded like Mommy?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I'm just talking to you" she shrugged.

"Guess I'm trying to distract myself from the fact that I might not have too much longer to live" she replied softly as he looked at her.

"But to answer your question, I do like Vampires very much" she said in a soft voice.

"You have the bleeds" she said.

"Like I said, I'm meant to be dead during the day" he said and she looked at him and then slowly reached over and he stared back at her as she slowly brought her finger to her lips. He reached out, quickly and grabbed her finger gently.

"No, can't let you do that" he said softly and she looked at him as he pulled her finger to his own lips, hearing her heart beat increase. He put her finger into his mouth and sucked off the blood, hearing her heart beat racing. He licked his lips and then he let her finger go and lay back on his back, closing his eyes, his mind flooding with images of Keely.

"Now put your tape back on" he said and she exhaling loudly.

Keely and Jessica hurried after Bill and down the stairs, both stepping in front of the door and looking at him.

"The night we came back to town, the night Sookie staked you, I stayed. I was scared of you but I stayed, we both did. We stayed because you said that you needed us. You said I was the only one you could trust and I guess that means you trust Keely too or she wouldn't still be here" Jessica pointed out, demandingly and Keely mentally smiled, having missed the forceful side of her best friend.

"No, Jess…" Bill began and went to open the door.

"Now that it's about our survival you can't ask us to stay here like little girls" she said and he looked at them as Keely glanced away. Jessica had told her about the fact that Bill could see the future and had seen her, Jessica, Eric, Pam and Tara burning in the sun.

"Don't shut me out" Jessica said softly.

"Let us help" Keely added and he looked at them and then sighed and Keely smiled when she saw he'd given in.

"There's a professor. He's a scientist. His name is Hido Takahashi. He works at the University of North Louisiana. Most people think that he is the man responsible for synthesizing Tru Blood" Bill explained and Keely perked at the mention of the University she'd always wanted to go to.

"And you want us to go get him?" Keely smiled and saw his soft, amused smile.

"Yeah, go get him" he said and Keely and Jessica shared a happy smile before Jessica hugged him and they hurried to the stairs.

"And girls…" he began and they looked at him.

"What?" they asked with excited smiles.

"You should wear something inappropriate. Takahashi's got a thing for young women and with you two together, the man doesn't stand a chance" he said and they smiled then hurried off to change. Keely walked through the University of her dreams sadly.

"You could still come here you know, they have night classes" Jessica said as they walked down the hall in their 'costumes'. They'd taken their clothes from the clothes that Jessica had left over from her stay with Eric, Pa and Keely after they were both first changed. Keely had just taken some of the 'just for Eric' clothes from her bag.

"I know but with everything that's going on right now, I can't" she said, shaking her head.

"Maybe if we get through all of this alive" she added as they walked into the class and paused then saw the lecture pause and gape at them before they sat down, ignoring the stares from the males in the room and some of the females. They saw the man stuttering and tried not to smirk. At the end of the lesson, they went to the front, once again ignoring the human male stares, and then looked at the stunned Mr. Takahashi.

"Hello Ladies. Your names are…" he began and they smiled and hear his heart beat increase.

"Jessica Hamby, this is my best friend Keely" she introduced with a warm, flirty smile that Keely copied.

"How come I don't recall ever seeing you in my classes before, Jessica, Keely? If I may call you Jessica and Keely?" he asked and they smiled.

"You may" Jessica smiled.

"We haven't been in your class before. See we just switched our major's to Organic chemistry" Keely said with a bright, bubbly smile.

"O-Chem is not a major most students would switch into frivolously, Keely" he said and she smiled.

"We're not most students" she purred and heard his heart beat increase again.

"You know I love organic chemistry so much, I was thinking maybe if we had a little private tutoring, we could catch up pretty quick" Jessica purred, shyly and his heartbeat increased again.

"Both of you?" he gulped and Keely smiled, innocently.

"We do everything together" Keely replied, putting emphasis on the 'everything' as he stepped towards them.

"Shall we start tonight?" he asked and they smiled.

"Oh, it has to be tonight" Keely said when she noticed they were alone. Then Jessica quickly gripped his mouth and the back of his head.

"You are going to walk out of this room with us, calmly and then take us to your car. You will not make a sound and you will sit in the back of your car and do exactly what we say" Keely said, pulling the man into her well-practiced Glamouring. He nodded and they left and then Keely got into his car and drove her, Jessica and the man back to Bill's house where they put him in the cell downstairs.

"This place is creepy. I hate it down here" Keely shivered, remembering the last time they were here when the witches were trying to kill them.

"I know, let's go" Jessica said and they hurried back to the living room, sitting down and congratulating each other.

"I know you said you didn't want to, but I got you this anyway" Jessica said and held out a brochure and Keely sighed.

"Jess…" she began.

"Bill is going to save us, you'll see and then you can go to Uni, just like you always wanted to. You can still have a normal life even with fangs Keely, I know we can" Jessica said and Keely took it with small smile and they began looking through it, discussing the different degree's and courses.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric woke suddenly when the lid lifted and was almost blinded by sunlight and looked at Ginger.

"I hope it's alright I answered your phone. It's the Governor" she said and Eric moved and put his hand over her mouth, glaring at her and shutting her up.

"What? What'd I do?" Ginger frowned.

"It's ok Ginger, I understand. You're stupid" he said and looked back at Willa, warningly.

"Don't you be stupid now" he warned softly and she looked at him as Pam and Tara, the blonde and black vampires, entered the room and looked at them.

"Well isn't this sweet. You and your human sitting up in a coffin together. It's like Sookie all over again" Pam commented as Eric made her stand up as he held his hand over her mouth. He helped her stand and then helped her out of the coffin.

"Pam now is not the time" Eric said.

"He's got the governor on the line" Ginger said.

"Big surprise" Pam commented and Eric passed Willa to Tara.

"Tara would you be a dear and tape Faith's mouth shut for me?" he asked calmly as he grabbed her hand and put it over her mouth as he looked at her.

"I already told you, I don't want no part in this" Tara said.

"It wasn't actually a question" he replied with a smirk.

"Tapes in the coffin" he added.

"He'll be tracing the call" Willa called and he looked at her as Pam put her hand over her mouth with a glare.

"Well, he'll be trying but my phone's untraceable" Eric said to her before he walked out with Ginger and Pam. He paced Ginger's room as he answered the phone to the Governor.

"Hello Governor" he greeted, calmly.

"You took my Willa" the man said.

"I did" Eric agreed with a smirk.

"She's still alive?" the man asked.

"She is" he answered.

"Can you prove that to me?" the man asked and Eric heard the whimper in the man's voice.

"I won't" Eric said.

"Now and here's why. Your Willa won't be alive for long" he said.

"Thank you" Pam commented and he smirked at her.

"Oh Mr. Northman, please…please let's talk about this. We can negotiate" the man said.

"Now the only reason I haven't killed her yet is I'm trying to decide on the best way to do it. Do I drain her? No. I think she might enjoy that, see she's developing a little thing for me" Eric smirked and then looked at a grinning Pam.

"I have a friend here who thinks I should decapitate her that's always fun. But nasty and I'm wearing a $3000 suit. I don't know. Maybe I should just take it to the internet and let the people decide. One thing is for certain, though. I am going to kill her and I'm not gonna put her on the phone to say goodbye to daddy" Eric commented.

"Got him, sir" he heard a voice say and looked at Pam.

"Mr. Northman, please, I'm begging you. I am begging you, I will reverse course. I will rescind the curfew... I will…I will publicly apologise. Please I'm begging you" the man begged.

"Great, that's all I needed to hear. If you just give me a minute to untie her, I'll put her on the phone with you" he lied and hung up and walked back to the room with Pam.

"They're coming" he said and then entered the room and saw Tara and Willa were gone.

"Tara!" Pam said and vanished out the window as Eric pulled Ginger to him and handed her the phone.

"Now, you're my assistant, Ginger. And as my assistant, your job is to stall for me. The girl is very tied up and I'm extremely bad at untying people. Whatever you do, just keep him on the line, understand?" he instructed her, under the glamour.

"And once the Governor storms in here you never saw any of us. Take the phone. Good night Ginger" he said and then left the house, following Pam.

Keely sat in the back seat of Bill's SUV with Bill and Jessica in the front as they waited for Sherriff Bellefleur's little girls to come out.

"I thought you said he had four fairy kids" Jessica commented.

"He did" Bill said as they watched the four teenage girls get into the police cruiser.

"But you smell that, don't you?" Bill asked and Keely grinned.

"Yeah. They smell amazing" Keely said.

"Another mystery for Dr. Takahashi to unravel" Bill commented.

"When he calms down" she smirked and Bill and Jessica smiled at her as Bill drove off, after them. They pulled up outside a store.

"Hey wait" Jessica said.

"Let me do it" Jessica said.

"I can be very persuasive" Bill said.

"And very impulsive" Jessica added.

"You don't trust me?" Bill asked.

"I trust Bill. But I also know there's a fight going on between Bill and Lilith and I just wonna make sure she doesn't win. Those girls, they're the same age we were when you and Eric turned us. If anything were to happen to them, I…I'd never forgive myself" Jessica said and Keely nodded.

"She's right, you better stay here" Keely agreed.

"You're staying too" Jessica said and Keely looked at her.

"What do I have to stay for?" she asked and Jessica smiled.

"Because your middle name should be impulsive and you know it. Both of you just stay here" Jessica said and Keely huffed as Jessica got out of the car.

"She's right you know" Bill said and she looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"I know but still" she said and he grinned.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and she looked at him and moved forwards into the passenger seat.

"I don't know. I trust that you won't hurt me because only because you don't wonna hurt Jess and you know any harm to me, would kill her. I don't know anything about Lilith but I do know that she's really strong and I just don't want anything happen to you, Jess or those girls" she said honestly.

"You know, I can see why Eric loves you" he said and she smiled, shyly.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Beautiful, smart, mischievous, funny and stubborn" he said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you and just for the record… I really do like this Bill better than the old one" she grinned and he chuckled as they got out of the car to wait for Jessica and the girls.

"Hey, I made some new friends" Jessica said and Keely and Bill smiled at the girls.

"I see that" Bill said.

"Girls, this here's Bill and Keely.

"Hi, nice ride" one of the girls said and Keely forced away the urge to drain them.

"It's gonna be a little cozy in there, you'll have to squeeze in" he commented and Keely looked at him.

"What about me?" she asked and he smiled.

"There's room in the front" he said and she grinned and the fairies all piled into the car.

"Did you glamour the clerk?" Bill asked.

"Yeah" Jessica nodded.

"Well, leave it then" he said and they got into the car, Keely and Jessica almost sitting on each other's knee in the front seat.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, Keely gasped when she almost ran into Eric on her way to get clothes from Fangtasia.

"Oh, God, you're a mess" she said and he smirked at her.

"Hello to you too, Äskling" he greeted and she sighed then paused.

"Eric, where did that blood come from?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Keely…" he began.

"Where?" she demanded and he looked at her.

"You have another sister" he said and she paused.

"What?" she asked.

"I turned Willa" he said and she gaped.

"You did what?" she demanded.

"I turned her and sent her home, to show her father that we are not monsters" he said and she looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"You made another vampire" she said and he nodded.

"Yes but like I just…what's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I have to go" she muttered.

"Keely, what's wrong? I can see something's wrong in your eyes. What is it?" he asked and she turned and raced back to Bill's home.

"What's wrong?" Bill gasped when she entered his office.

"Eric made another vampire…The Governor's fucking daughter!" she shouted and he paused.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Do I fucking look ok?! He was finally back to normal, back to himself and then he goes and make's another fucking vampire! It was fine with me and Pam because she doesn't love him that way but I could hear the girl's heart race. She feels for him and he went and turned her! I bet he probably fucked her too! I've been here helping you and Jessica and trying to save our race and he's been out fucking some spoilt brat!" she shouted and he gripped her upper arms.

"It's alright to be jealous" he said and she glared at him.

"Fuck you! I'm pissed!" she shouted then stormed out, ignoring the rattling doors and window's as she then slammed the door to her new guest room, opposite Jessica's room. She heard Jessica scream and entered the living room just after Bill and gasped when she saw the girls on the ground and Jessica crying and curled up near the fireplace.

"I was so worried it was gonna be you but it was me" Jessica cried, looking at Bill and Keely walked over to her and hugged her tightly, rocking slightly as Jessica sobbed.

"I did it. Just tell me that they're not dead. Please, please tell me they're not dead" Jessica begged and Keely 'sshhed' her softly.

"I killed them. I killed the fairies. I…Bill, I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry" Jessica cried as she crawled to the sofa and Bill hugged her as Keely looked at him.

"I couldn't help it. I tried. I tried but I couldn't stop" she sobbed.

"It'll be alright. We'll figure it out" he said.

"They tasted so fucking good" she said and Keely gaped and almost fainted when she saw Jessica kiss Bill before they were lying on the sofa.

"No. You're high!" Bill said, pushing her away.

"I feel like I want to have sex or die or die while having sex" Jessica said as Bill tried to pin her hands.

"You drank four fairies. Fairy blood makes Vampire's high" Bill said and Keely paused.

"Bill" she gasped as her fangs dropped and he looked at her.

"There's blood" she forced through her teeth as she moved towards one of the girls who had a very faint heartbeat.

"I'm a fucking monster. I deserve to burn for what I did" Jessica said as Bill let her go.

"What? No, Bill, don't you go into a coma on me again" Jessica begged and Keely paused.

"You go to your room and sleep it off. Keely, come with me" he said and she followed him and sighed when she saw where they were headed.

"I am not going in there because I will kill her" she warned and Bill sighed and walked into the house as Keely waited outside.

"Hey handsome" she greeted the man behind Bill.

"Who is he?" she asked and Bill sighed.

"My Progeny" he said and she gasped.

"What? But I thought…" she began and gasped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"I will explain later" he said and she saw the male behind him looking at her and smiled and he smirked at her.

"As your maker I command you to keep your hands off her. She is someone else's" Bill warned and she gaped and they entered the house and she saw Jessica was gone.

"Room, Keely, I will explain later" he said and she didn't argue and went to her room and changed then went to see if Jessica was ok.

"Jess, honey, are…Jess!" she shouted when she saw the room was empty. She ran down stairs and saw that one of the fairies was gone then ran to the cell.

"Keely, I will…" Bill began.

"Jessica's gone" she said and he paused and looked at her.

"Jessica's room is empty and one of the girls from the living room is gone too" she said and saw the handsome male vampire was gone.

Eric paused when he looked at Pam. He knew that Keely already hated him. He'd felt her jealousy, anger, sadness and her feelings of being betrayed after he'd admitted to her about Willa. He looked Pam, hoping that she didn't hate him, too.

"Go ahead, Pam. Show me how little he means to you" a male voice said and he looked at Pam as her eyes rimmed red with tears. Right now, he knew that all of his girls hated him and it hurt.

"Haven't you seen Gladiator? Fucking fight" Sarah Newlin's voice said and they both ignored her, staring at each other in silent conversation.

"You made another vampire?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I did" he confirmed and saw her raise her eyebrow as they both lifted into the air. He looked at her and then flew past her, killing the man with the gun, watching them. Pam lifted the man, put him against the glass and Eric drove his stake through the man, hearing Sarah scream. He pulled out the stake with a growl and then looked through the hole and saw Steve Newlin, the man who'd tried to kill Godric.

"I see you Steve Newlin" he said, lowly.

"I had nothing to do with this. They made me!" he squeaked and Eric turned as doors opened and guards walked in. He dropped the stake as Pam looked at him then copied him when he held up his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Keely followed Bill into Jessica's empty room and he looked at her.

"It's happening" he said and she gasped.

"No" she whimpered.

"Lilith? Lilith?" he called and she looked at him.

"I'm gonna find Eric" she said and went to leave when he caught her.

"It's daylight" he said and she looked at him.

"What am I supposed to do? My best friend is gone. I don't even know where Eric and Pam are…or Tara. What do I do?" she whimpered and he hugged her.

"Go and sleep. I will wake up as soon as the sun sets and we will save them. I promise you" he said and she sniffled and paused when he kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be ok" he said and she nodded and sadly went to her room. She woke with a gasp and a scream and then Bill rushed in.

"What is it?" he asked and she looked at him, panting.

"It's Eric. He's in pain…bad….awful...heartbreaking pain" she whimpered and he sat on the bed beside her.

"Where is he? What's wrong?" he asked and she paused.

"He's mad now…I don't know what's going on. He's mad but scared and…worried" she frowned, trying to sort through the onslaught of Eric's feelings.

"Where is he?" he asked and she frowned.

"I don't know" she whimpered.

"Oh God, Eric" she whimpered and felt Bill hug her.

"Stay here" he said and she looked at him.

"What? No" she refused and gasped when he held her arms down.

"Stay here. I will tie you up if I have to" he warned and she glared at him.

"He's my maker" she growled and stood up raced downstairs and then gasped and struggled as he tied her to the arm chair and she screamed when he placed silver around her ankles.

"You cannot leave. I will save them, you will stay here" he growled and she hissed and growled at him as she listened to him leave without her. She heard him return and glared at him as he entered the room.

"Untie me" she growled and he did so and she slapped him.

"I deserved that" he said and she went to slap him again when he caught her wrist.

"Do not push you luck" he warned and she snatched back her arm and stormed off to her room. She felt Eric close to her and rushed to the landing and saw him in funny clothes with Nora in his arms.

"I don't know what you are. All I know is I saw Sookie stake you and you survived. But if you are God, please heal her for me" Eric pleaded.

"I don't…" Bill began.

"You owe me, Compton. Compensation for silvering me" she hissed and he glanced up at her then nodded and she guided Eric and Nora to her room and Eric placed Nora down on her bed.

"I feel hot. How is that possible?" Nora asked.

"Give her your blood" Eric said to Bill as Keely sat on the bed, holding Nora's hand.

"No, no, please. It's Lilth's blood. I won't drink it" Nora refused.

"Sister, please" Eric begged.

"No, brother" Nora refused.

"Sister, you have to…" he began.

"I'd rather die than have Lilith's blood" Nora cut in and Keely looked at her Maker.

"You can't blame her. You saw what the blood did to us" Bill said.

"And I don't care about that. Just do it" Eric snapped.

"I can't do it Eric" Bill said.

"Do it" Eric hissed, drawing his fangs.

"This is her dying wish. We have to honour it" Bill said and Eric withdrew his fangs.

"Leave" Eric hissed and she looked at him.

"Leave us" Eric cried and she jumped and looked at Nora and then stood and turned to leave.

"Not you" Eric said, taking her hand and stopping her. She looked at him and nodded and then walked back over and Nora gave her a slight smile as Keely took her hand.

Eric walked down the stairs, leaving Nora and Keely to sleep.

"So you can daywalk too, huh?" he asked when he saw Bill heading to the front door.

"Yeah" he said.

"How?" Eric asked.

"I'll explain later" Bill said.

"Like you'll explain why you silvered my fiancée?" he snapped and Bill sighed.

"You think I wanted to come here, Bill? I had nowhere else I could turn. I will do anything you ask. Just tell me what it is and I'll do it. But please give her your blood" he pleaded and Bill looked at him.

"And what is it doesn't work?" Bill asked.

"Do you need to hear me say the words?" Eric asked.

"I believe you. I believe in you" he said.

"I believe that you are divine" Eric added, lowly.

"Shortly after you left here the other night I went into a kind of state. I started having visions, visions that have come to pass. I can see the future, Eric. But there was one vision that has yet to manifest. I saw a white circular room in which Keely, Pam, Jessica, Tara and you, y'all meet the sun in that room, Eric. That's why I'm going to get Warlow. Now, you know who Warlow is?" he asked and Eric looked at him, still trying to process what he was being told.

"I don't care who Warlow is" he said softly.

"Just tell me what you want from me" Eric said.

"He is both fairy and vampire. It is his blood that is allowing me to walk in the sun, not Lilith's. But if I am to stop that vision from becoming manifest then we have to get him and take him with us" Bill explained.

"Us?" Eric asked.

"You were in the vision, Eric. One way or another, you are gonna be in that room when the roof opens…so is Keely" Bill said and Eric paused.

"No, she's upstairs. She's not going near it" he refused.

"We both know Keely will not stay here when Jessica there and you. She won't" Bill said.

"If you come with me, maybe we can stop it" he said.

"I'll go back with you. You have my word. If you help Nora" he said and Bill nodded and they went back upstairs and Eric saw Keely was awake and Nora was wearing a white nightdress, that he knew was far too conservative to be Keely's.


	8. Chapter 8

Keely looked at the bed where Eric and Bill were working together to feed Nora Bill's blood.

"Good, good. A bit more" Eric said when Bill stopped then Bill did as he asked.

"Sorry. We had to try" Eric said softly, brushing Nora's cheek.

"I know, brother" Nora agreed.

"Is it working? Do you feel anything?" Keely asked softly.

"No, I don't think so" Nora replied softly.

"No? Nothing?" Eric asked.

"Warlow" Eric said and she paused.

"His blood might work" Eric said.

"No, Eric, listen. Listen. Everything the Book of Lilith has said has been true. Warlow's blood can help me walk in the sun but it cannot heal me" Nora said softly.

"It will" Eric said and Nora groaned.

"Go" Eric said to Bill.

"Eric…" Bill began.

"Please" Eric said and Bill nodded.

"Off I go then" he said as Keely took his place and gently wiped the blood from Nora's face with a cloth.

"I'll leave you two alone" she said softly and stood and was almost at the door when Eric's hand took hers and she turned.

"I love you" he said and she sighed, still feeling the pain of his turning Willa.

"Let me go" she said softly and heard him sigh but he did as she asked. She went to the garden and sat down, under the stars.

Eric looked at his sister as he cried as she looked at him.

"And who will comfort me for centuries to come?" he asked.

"Pamela and Willa…and Keely if she forgives you" she said with a small grin and he smiled softly.

"She is very stubborn but equally beautiful" he said and she smiled.

"You love her" she said and he nodded.

"Dearly" he agreed.

"Then why have you yet to marry her? The Viking Eric would have carried her off at the first chance he had and married her. You are going to have to if you want to keep her" she commented softly.

"It's complicated. She's hurt by my creating Willa and I hate seeing the sadness in her eyes" he admitted.

"Then prove your love for her" she said.

"How?" he asked and she smiled.

"You can be very romantic and charming when you want to be" she said and he sighed.

"You will never be replaced" he said and she smiled softly.

"Let them walk beside you. They want to. Just as I did" she said and he felt the tears building more and more.

"But I promised you forever" he cried.

"Brother, listen. I only ever asked to live fully. And you gave me that" she said and he panicked when he saw the veins in her face darken.

"No. No, no, no. Don't" he gasped, leaping onto the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"Please don't…don't leave me. Don't leave me. Nora, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Ahh!" he screamed as she crumbled to goo in his arms.

Keely, Will and Pam gasped when pain ripped through them.

"Eric" they all gasped.

Keely raced up the stairs and froze in the doorway when she saw Eric sitting with red goo on her bed. She felt Bill behind her as Eric turned and looked at them.

"How long have you known this was going to happen?" Eric asked lowly.

"I didn't" Bill replied.

"But you can see the future" Eric said.

"The visions, they come to me as they come. I have no way of controlling what I see" Bill replied from beside her as she stared at her Maker, a single bloody tear leaving her eye.

"How very convenient for you" Eric said coldly.

"We still have a job to do together, you and I" Bill said and she glared at him.

"His sister's blood is still warm on his chest and you're asking him to go fight your holy war?" she hissed with a glare and Bill looked at her.

"We've been called upon to save these vampires, all of them" Bill said.

"Fuck off" Eric snapped.

"I upheld my end of the deal. I did everything I could to save her" Bill said, walking into the room.

"Did you? You were supposed to come back with Warlow so we could give her his blood. I don't see him Bill" Eric said and Keely looked at him.

"Where is he?" she asked, knowing the man they needed had been downstairs.

"Sookie has him" Bill said and she growled.

"And out comes the truth. The almighty prophet didn't wonna pick a fight with his precious Sookie so he just let my sister die" Eric snarled.

"She is going to bring him here" Bill said.

"What did Sookie do when you asked?" she asked.

"You and I are gonna take him to the camp. His blood was never gonna save Nora" Bill said, ignoring her.

"Did she stake you again? I bet she did" she taunted, furious at both men but willing to take it out on either of them.

"How did it feel when she tried to kill you? I'm guessing that even as you pulled that stake out of your own heart and proved yourself invincible, you still felt weak" she said and he looked at her as Eric laughed.

"I've seen that look before. She's right, isn't she?" Eric laughed and she paused when he lifted Eric into the air.

"Oh, my God. I guess she was right because you're taking me for a ride with your mind, Bill. This is amazing. Oh, Mother, I can fly! I can fly!" Eric laughed and she raised an eyebrow, he could already fly why was he so happy?

"Do you have a death wish?" Bill asked.

"Praise you, Bill, for thou art beneficent. Praise Bill!" Eric roared.

"You wonna die just like your weak Maker, Godric?" Bill said and she leapt at him and heard Eric's jeering stop as Bill held her off her feet with his hand around her neck.

"Tell me, is it immortality that you can't handle or are you just embarrassed because for once in your life, you took a chance and believed in something other than yourself?" Bill asked and she gaped when he held her against the bed post.

"You're no fucking God" Eric hissed.

"I never said I was" Bill said and then threw Eric to the ground and she glared at him as he kept hold her of neck, squeezing slightly.

"Get out. Leave my house" he hissed.

"Let her go and we're gone" Eric replied and Keely gasped slightly when once second she was being held by Bill and the next she was being carried through a garden in Eric's arms.

"Wow" she breathed and he smirked at her.

"1000 years Äskling" he said and she giggled.

"Marry me" he said and she paused and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Marry me" he repeated.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eric, I…" she began.

"I love you and I want to be with you, just you. I keep telling you that you are mine" he said and she looked away as he raced through the gardens and parks.

"But don't you know that I'm yours?" he asked and she looked up at him, shocked.

"But you made Willa. Weren't me and Pam enough? Did I do something wrong?" she asked and he frowned.

"No, no why would you even think that?" he asked and she sighed.

"My father wanted sons, when I came along I was…just a girl. When I was 3, I heard him talking to my mom about having another child because his last 'was just a girl'. I was never good enough for him. I was just a girl that he didn't want no matter how well I did in school or at church or anything… I was just a girl so he replaced me with two more sons" she explained with a sniffle as a blood tear fell and she saw his angry look.

"Is that what it is? Wasn't I good enough? You had to replace me with Willa? She's older than me physically I guess and she's pretty, is that why you made her?" she cried and he stood and put her down and she looked up at him.

"I turned Pam because I loved her, we were so alike and she is beautiful and she would have killed herself if I hadn't. I turned Willa so that she could go back to her father and make him see and understand that Vampire's aren't monsters and that he has to stop persecuting us and she is beautiful too" he explained and she sighed and went to walk away.

"I turned you because I wanted you" he said and she paused.

"I turned you because I had to. I saw you sitting on the ground, refusing to beg for your life. Refusing to bow down to people who could have killed you in an instant. I made you because I loved you the minute I saw you. You are smart and stubborn and funny and demanding and so loyal to Jessica that you would have fought to the death to allow her to get away, wouldn't you?" he asked and she nodded her head but didn't look at him.

"The minute you said that you would refuse to beg for your life when you knew it wouldn't do anything but make you look ridiculous, I knew you were meant for me" he said and she gasped when he appeared on one knee in front of her.

"I love you Keely, just you and only you. You are not just beautiful, you are exquisite, breathtaking, amazing, gorgeous, stunning and so many other words that I can't think of. I have been alive for over 1000 years and I have three progeny's now but I can say, hand on my heart, that I have never asked a woman to marry me before. You are the first and no matter what you say, you will be the last" he said and she looked at him, tears dripping down her face.

"Marry me, Keely Addams-Northman and become Keely Northman, my wife" he said and she looked at him.

"…there's Fanger's around here somewhere. Where better for them to hide than an empty park?" she heard a human voice said and Eric grabbed her hand and they raced off.

"What are we doing in a cemetery?" she asked and he looked at her and then she saw Sookie appear in a glowing light.

"What did she do? Where did she even come from? Please tell me we're not after Sookie fucking Stackhouse" she said and he looked at her.

"We're not after Sookie" he said and she scoffed.

"That makes a change" she commented and he looked at her and she just blinked at him. She followed him to where Sookie had appeared from and saw him wave his arm in the area where she'd appeared and frowned. The next night, she walked through the graveyard in one of Jessica's dresses since all of hers were dirty, following Eric. Keely paused when she scented the most amazing thing she had every scent in her life. She ran and then paused when she saw the young couple trying to have sex in the cemetery.

"She looks tasty" Eric commented, lowly.

"A vampire!" the girl screamed as the sleeping male woke and the other looked at them.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"We need to borrow your girlfriend" Eric commented.

"Please don't hurt her, mister" he begged and she withdrew her fangs as did Eric.

"Nobody has to get hurt here. Who's that?" she asked, nodding at the other boy.

"That's my brother" the boy answered.

"Would you kindly ask your brother to come stand beside you?" Eric asked and Keely looked at the girl, forcing away the feelings of guilt, remembering the girl as the only one to survive Jessica's hunger. She could see the girl staring at her in horror. She listened to Eric Glamouring the males as the girl whimpered and then ran off.

"And the girl… what is her name?" he asked.

"Adilyn" they both replied.

"Adilyn? Pretty" she commented.

"Well, you never saw Adilyn either, Understand?" Eric instructed and they nodded.

"And you, young man, most certainly didn't get her shirt off" he added and she smirked.

"Sorry to take that one away from you but I have to" he shrugged and then handed the boy his clothes.

"Alright, go home" he said and they turned and left and she laughed as they raced after the girl.

"You sounded genuinely sorry to make him forget that" she commented.

"He's a guy after all" he shrugged with a grin and she laughed as they caught up with the girl, Adilyn. She dropped her fangs and sunk them into the girl's neck as Eric sunk his into her wrist.

"Enough" he said and she ignored him.

"Keely, enough" he said and pulled her away and she licked her lips, looking at the girl.

"She tastes so good, please just a little more" she begged and moved towards the girl but Eric held her back.

"You can have more but not from her" he said and she gasped when they suddenly landed on a very beautiful place like a garden.

"Hey handsome" she greeted the male vampire who was tied to a headstone; Warlow.

"What do you want?" he hissed and she smiled.

"You smell like that girl" she said and he looked at her.

"I am 6000 years old, I will kill you" he said and she looked at him, ignoring Eric and moving towards Warlow.

"Not tied up you won't and you were happy to see me before" she smirked and heard Eric growl.

"That was before your maker put me in a cell" he said and she laughed.

"That was Bill, he's not my maker" she said.

"I am" Eric growled and she sunk her fangs into a distracted Warlow and he yelled out before Eric bite into his arm.

"Come Äskling, we have people to save" Eric said and she took his hand and they left the beautiful garden.

"The sun" she gasped and Eric smiled at her.

"Celebrate later, Äskling" he said and she giggled and followed him to a strange gas plant. She saw the men there and Eric smirked at her.

"Hungry?" he asked and she raced forwards and drained two of the men as Eric killed/drained the others before he ripped their arms off and she gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he looked at her.

"They have chips implanted in their arms that open the doors" he said and she nodded and flinched when he tossed one of the severed arms aside. The door opened and they walked in and she saw a man in a white coat, pale.

"Northman" the man gasped.

"Overlark" Eric snarled and she frowned. She gaped when Eric raced across the desk, gripped the man and then gripped his genitals. She gasped when Eric ripped off the man's genitals and tossed them behind him as the man groaned and fell to the ground, bleeding out.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes to make sure you've bled out" Eric said coldly then took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Don't you think that was…" she began.

"He injected Nora" he said and she turned to do more damage to the man but Eric stopped her.

"His death will be slow this way" he said and she reluctantly carried on walking with him. He opened the door to a room of male vampires and saw them look at her, some dropping fang.

"She is mine" Eric hissed and they all went silent.

"You're all free to go" she said and stepped aside as they raced past her and she heard screams.

"Go on. Go kill your captors" Eric said and she looked at the only male vampire remaining.

"My makers in that drawer" he said and she paused as Eric looked at him then walked over and opened the draw and she gasped when she saw the familiar dark veins.

"You drink the Tru Blood?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" the man groaned.

"What's happening to me?" the man whispered.

"Sorry" Eric said.

"Oh God" the man said as Eric rolled him back into the drawer.

"Your maker's going to die a horrible death and it's up to you whether you want to watch it. But like I said, you're free to go" Eric said and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I wouldn't recommend it" she said softly and the young vampire whimpered and she took Eric's hand and they left. They walked into the female room and smiled.

"You're free. Go forth and kill the humans" Eric said and she paused when she saw a familiar man.

"Jason" she gasped and raced over to him.

"Hey Keely" he chocked and she looked at him.

"What are you doing here? What happened?" she asked and he sighed.

"I made sure Jess was ok" he said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you" she said and Eric walked over with a smirk.

"Looking good, my friend" he mocked and she rolled her eyes.

"They took them all away" Jason said and she frowned.

What? Pam? Willa?" Eric asked.

"Tara, Jess. All of them" Jason added and she sighed.

"Now, the last time I saw you, you were spouting some pretty hateful ideas" Eric commented.

"I know I was. I'm sorry Keely. I didn't mean any of it. Especially not about you and Jess" he said softly and she smiled softly.

"How well do you know your way around this place?" she asked.

"Pretty fucking well" he replied with a slight breath of laughter.

"Yeah?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah" he said.

"Help me remember, have I ever healed you before?" Eric asked.

"I don't think so" Jason said and she smiled and stopped Eric.

"Maybe it's better if I do it" she suggested.

"No" Jason said and she looked at him.

"Jason…" she began.

"You're a good friends little sister. I can't be dreaming about you and still look Patrick in the eye" he said and she sighed and moved aside to let Eric heal him.

"You are in for a treat. And when you dream of me, dream of nice things" Eric said and then began feeding Jason his blood as Keely watched, licking her lips slightly.

"He smells good" she muttered and Eric looked up at her.

"Food later" he said and she sighed and then followed Jason as she walked with Eric through the disgusting camp, passing piles of dead human bodies. Keely frowned when Eric pulled her to a gentle stop and she put her hand on Jason's shoulder as Eric walked into a room where three vampires were holding a rather fat man down in a chair.

"Hello, Vampires" Eric greeted and the three looked at him.

"Could we have a minute alone with the good doctor please" Eric asked charmingly.

"No" the man begged.

"Now" she said and they all rushed off. Eric sat down in the stool opposite the man as she stood behind him.

"You forgot to ask me something" Eric commented to the man.

"Excuse me?" the man frowned.

"During our sessions there was something you forgot to ask me" Eric explained.

"What? What did I forget?" he asked with a slight stutter.

"You should have asked how you were going to die so you could have prepared yourself mentally" Eric explained and she folded her arms across her chest, over the soft, cotton feel of the white dress she was wearing which was now stained with blood. She frowned when the man chuckled.

"Truth is, I don't really care" he said and she frowned at him.

"I'm going to die a happy man" the doctor laughed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like to know why that is?" he asked and Eric leaned back in the stool, looking at him, mildly amused.

"Sure, I'll bite" he agreed with an amused smirk.

"I fucked your progeny" the man replied and she and Jason looked at him as Eric's smirk vanished.

"Oh, you did not just go there. That's gonna cost you doc" Jason laughed and she nodded and saw Eric quickly pull the contact lenses of the man's eyes, catching him in the glamour.

"Now, is this true what you're saying. Did you have sex with Pam?" Eric hissed.

"He's a dead man" she muttered and Jason nodded.

"Dumb Fuck" he agreed and she looked back at Eric.

"…we made a deal. Sex in return for her release from Solitary" the Doctor said and she rushed forwards to kill him herself and frowned when Eric grabbed her arm.

"He deserves to die" she hissed.

"I agree but that's Pam's gift not yours" he said and she looked at him and nodded.

"Ok, that's fair. Pam always was…creative" she smirked and he grinned at her.

"Let's go" Eric said and quickly pulled the man to his feet.

"Wait. You're not going to kill me?" the man asked.

"No I'm not. We're gonna go find Pam then she's gonna kill you. I believe she's more than ernt the right. You disgusting cretin" Eric smirked and she and Jason walked ahead as Eric forced along the doctor.

"White rooms the next silo over" Jason said and she and Eric paused when they heard a familiar scream.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know that scream" she grinned and Eric smirked at her.

"Hold this" Eric said and she took hold of the Doctor's collar as Eric rushed off.

"What is that?" Jason asked and she smiled.

"An old friend" she said and he frowned and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it" she said and he nodded.

"Jessica" Keely gasped when she saw the red hair of her best friend.

"Fucking gross" Jason commented as they watched the group of vampire's feeding off Bill Compton. She saw the man trying to get in and raced out and grabbed his neck as Eric came up behind her.

"Why? What did I do?" he whimpered, pathetically and she glared at him.

"Every time we've lost someone I've loved you've been there" Eric hissed.

"Keely, let him have my blood" Bill groaned and she looked at him and saw Jessica smile at her and smiled back.

"No. He's a fucking turncoat. He doesn't deserve it" she growled, holding the man into the sun.

"Please!" he cried.

"Die fuckers" she heard a female voice yell and then saw Sarah Newlin and glared up at the horrified blonde.

"I was weak, but I won't be in the future" Steve Newlin begged her.

"You have no future" she whispered to him and he screamed when she held him out, under the sun, seeing Eric's smirk.

"No! No! No! I love you Jason Stackhouse!" he yelled and she paused as he began to burn. She let him go and he exploded and she heard Ginger scream.

"Keely" Jessica said and Keely rushed to her best friend and they hugged tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared" Keely admitted.

"So was I. I kept waiting for them to throw you in here" Jessica replied as they clung to each other.

"I love you" they both whispered and then Keely pulled away and then saw her new sister looking at her.

"Keely…" she began and Keely turned and left the room. She paused when she passed the now empty white room and saw Bill on the ground, looking terrified.

"Bill?" she asked and hurried to his side.

"Bill, what's wrong?" she gasped as she knelt beside him and then Jessica appeared.

"Leave me alone. I did what she wanted me to do" he said and she frowned at him, pulling his head into her lap.

"Bill?" Jessica asked.

"Stay away from me" he said.

"Me?" Jessica whimpered.

"You should go to him" said the male vampire beside her.

"It's me, Bill. I'm here, it's ok" Jessica said softly, kissing his forehead as she and Keely shared a look.

"They're coming for me" Bill whimpered and they looked at him.

"Lilith sent them. They're getting closer" he said.

"What do we do?" Jessica whimpered.

"Feed him" Keely gasped.

"Vampire blood doesn't heal vampires" Jessica said.

"It just did" the male said as she walked over to them.

"Whatever's in his blood, it saved us. Maybe we can give some back to him" the man suggested.

"Help him, please" Jessica said and Keely held Bill's head, gently stroking his hair as the man bite into his wrist and began feeding Bill. They smiled softly as they walked out and Keely looked around for Eric, after spotting Pam, Tara and Willa.

"Come" his voice whispered and she gasped when arms locked around her waist and she looked at him and then back and saw Pam looking at them.

"Don't you dare leave me" she whispered.

"Tell Jessica I'll call her" Keely whispered back before Eric's arms tightened around her and they took off into the sky.

Eric smiled as he watched Keely in a new pretty pink sundress, dancing around in the garden under the sun.

"I never thought I'd see you like this; the sun in your hair, your eyes sparkling and the sun on your beautiful skin. You look so beautiful, Äskling" he said softly, walking over and gently picking up a lock of her dark hair.

"You look amazing too. I've never seen you in sunlight before… you look so handsome" she breathed and he smiled at her.

"I love you" he said and she smiled.

"I love you too" she said and he captured her lips and soon they undressed each other and sank down onto the soft green grass.

"Making love in a garden in the sunlight…something I never thought I'd be able to do" she breathed and he smirked at her.

"Your wish is my command, Keely" he said and kissed her and they both moaned aloud when he entered her soft, warm, welcoming body. A few hours later, they were walking through a town when he paused, seeing a large, brown church with a very beautiful stained glass window.

"Look" he said and pointed and saw her frown.

"A church? So?" she asked and he looked at her.

"You never answered my question" he said and she looked at him.

"Eric, I…" she began and he sighed.

"No" he said and she shook her head.

"Not no just…not yet" she said and he frowned.

"Why? Do you not want to marry me?" he asked and she gasped.

"I do, darling but I've been a vampire for only 6 years and so much has happened since then. I was in love with and then engaged to Godric, you lost your memory and fell in love with Sookie and then wanted to stay with her, we had to deal with witches and Russel Edgington and then you released me and then we got back together" she explained, her eyes rimmed with red tears and he felt his own tears building.

"I love you Eric Northman, with all my heart but I think for now, we just need to be us. No Pam, no Sookie or Bill or Tara…or Willa" she said and he sighed.

"I explained to you about her, you have to…" he began and closed his eyes when her lips touched his.

"I do believe you, I know why. I just think that with everything that's happened, we need to be just us for a while" she said and he nodded.

"Ok well we can go wherever you want to. Just tell me where to head" he said and saw a tear fall down her beautiful face.

"I have the ring you gave me" she whispered and he looked at her.

"Where?" he asked and she took the chain from around her neck and let him see the beautiful diamond ring he'd given her years ago, hanging from it.

"Give it to me" he said and she did as he asked and looked at her.

"Promise me you'll never take it off" he said and she smiled softly.

"I promise" she said and he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"So where should we go?" he asked and she sighed.

"You wanted time to just be us, where shall we go? I still haven't been able to take to you Sweden" he said and she looked at him.

"I meant time apart" she breathed and he paused and looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I will never take this off and I will always love you but I have been through so much and I can't hardly remember who I am. I'm either your progeny or Jessica's best friend or Godric's ex or Pam's sister. It's been so long since I was just me, just Keely. I love you so much and I will marry you just not yet" she said and he gave her a teary, sad smile.

"One thing for me first?" he asked and she smiled, softly.

"Anything" she said and he gently brushed her soft cheek.

"Kiss me" he said and saw her smile before their lips touched.

"I have something to show you" she whispered and he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What?" he asked and gasped when she began hovering in the air.

"You can fly" he smiled and she giggled.

"Like you said, it's a special talent like being able to sing. Some vampires can, others can't" she smiled and he closed his eyes when she kissed him again.

"I will marry you" she said softly.

"I will marry you" he repeated and then he took off into the sky before he lost control and dragged her into the church and commanded her to marry him.


	11. Chapter 11

Keely stood for a few minutes to cry in the empty street. Her heart begged her to go after him, to marry him but her brain told her she'd done the right thing. She couldn't be Mrs. Keely Northman until she was Keely again. She had to know herself before she could be herself with another person.

"I love you Eric" she whispered and then took off into the sky, headed back to America. Keely reached England and gasped when she felt something leave her body. She looked around and was very thankful that it was still dark. After she travelled through most of America, Keely reached Bon Temps and entered the plantation house.

"Keely!" Jessica shouted and they met halfway up the stairs, hugging tightly.

"Where were you?" she asked and Keely smiled softly.

"Everywhere" she giggled and Jessica frowned.

"Where's Eric?" she asked and Keely sighed.

"Let's go and sit down. It's a long story" she said and Jessica nodded and the male vampire, James, left them to talk in the living room.

"Wow so you guys are over?" Jessica frowned and Keely shook.

"No, God no. Just a lot's happened and I lost who I was and I can't marry Eric not knowing myself" she said and held out her hand and Jessica smiled at the glittering diamond on her finger.

"Eric and I will get married one day, just not yet" she said and Jessica nodded.

"Well I'm happy that you're safe and that you're happy" she said and Keely smiled.

"Thanks. Where's Bill? I would have thought he'd come to say hi" she commented and Jessica smiled.

"He's off doing his writing. Honestly, he decided to write a book and since then, I've hardly seen him" she said and Keely giggled.

**Six Months Later**

Keely entered the plantation house and went straight to her room and sat down at her desk.

"How was your night?" Jessica asked from the doorway and Keely smiled.

"Hard but productive. I have an essay due in a few days and I haven't even started yet" she laughed and Jessica smiled.

"Well I'm going out with James. Bill is going to be on soon, so I already tuned the radio for you. Patrick said he's on his way here if you're hungry and good luck with the essay" she said and Keely smiled and thanked her and then heard Jessica and her new vampire boyfriend, James, leave the house as she turned on the radio and began studying. She listened absently to Bill on the radio as Patrick made himself a sandwich after he'd given her blood. She smiled softly as she looked at the glittering diamond on her finger. Eric had been gone for 6 months with only a few phone calls. Pam had left to look for him, leaving her, Tara and Will alone. Keely sighed as she thought about her new 'sister', Willa. The girl seemed to understand that she would take a while to get used to her being around but she and Tara were getting along brilliantly. Keely sighed and went back to listening absently to Bill as she carried on writing her marketing essay.

"You going to that party tomorrow night?" her older brother, Patrick asked and she looked up at him.

"The Protection/feeding party?" she asked and he sighed.

"I know, I know but don't you think you should go in support?" he asked and she sighed.

"Jessica's going" he said and she nodded.

"I know she is but I don't know. I mean I have you" she grinned and he laughed.

"Yeah, you do but what about Tara and Willa?" he asked and she sighed.

"They can take care of themselves" she sulked and he sighed.

"I understand that you're still hurt over Willa, Le, but this is about sticking together. Just think about it" he said and kissed her forehead and left. Keely walked onto the grounds of the old Merlotte's which Jessica told her was now called Bellefleur's and looked around. She paused when she spotted Tara and waved with a small smile.

"Keely" she heard a familiar voice say and turned to see Sookie.

"Now I know you aren't going to offer your blood to me, so what do you want?" she asked and Sookie sighed.

"I just wanted to know if you're ok. I mean with Pam and Eric gone" she said and Keely sighed.

"I know where they are. Eric and I are fine…despite your efforts" she said coldly and Sookie sighed.

"I don't want Eric" she said.

"Not now you mean. I heard about you and you the werewolf. Guess you left Eric and Bill" she said and Sookie sighed.

"We'll never be friends will we?" Sookie asked.

"You mean after you tried to make my fiancé forget me when he lost his memory? Yeah, I don't think so either. Let's just agree that I won't eat you and you won't get in my way" Keely said and Sookie sighed and walked away as Keely watched.

"I'm proud of you" Patrick's voice said and she turned and smiled at him then hugged him.

"I got tested, just in case but I'm all clear" he said and she smiled.

"Good, cause I'd hate for Eric to have to kill you" she grinned and he laughed and she saw Jessica and frowned.

"I'll be right back" she said and caught Jessica's hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked and Jessica sighed.

"I have to try and help Adilyn. I feel awful for what I did and I have to try and make things right. I'll see you at home" she said and they hugged and Jessica left.

"You wonna go too?" Patrick asked and she nodded and turned to leave and then paused when she almost walked into Willa.

"Hi" Willa said shyly and Keely nodded.

"Look, I know that you don't like me but I just want us to at least be able to talk to each other" Willa said and Keely sighed.

"I can't…at least not now. Maybe in a few years but not yet" she said honestly and Willa nodded.

"I understand" she said and Keely nodded and then Patrick drove them back to Bill's house.

"You ok?" Patrick asked softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"No but I will be. I just need to focus on studying and trying to get my life back together. Thanks for being here for me" she said softly.

"What are big brothers for?" he asked and she felt him kiss her hair as they sat in a comfortable, contemplative silence.


End file.
